


safe and sound

by thor_odinson



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, I love this ship, adorable girlfriends being adorable, babygirls :'), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: During an evening spending time with Eudora, Vanya realises that this is the safest she's ever felt in her life.





	safe and sound

The living room is fucking cold, and Vanya rubs her hands up and down her arms. The sensation only slightly reminds her of Leonard – Harold – and she falters, her hands starting to shake. 

It’s been almost two years but the memories still haven't stopped haunting her. She remembers how much of a rollercoaster he took her on – on cloud nine one second and the next filled with fear, anger, and resentment – when he knew what she was and what she was capable of. 

She doesn't know when she’ll be able to let anyone touch her without flinching away. 

She exhales slowly, taking her eyes back to the TV screen. An ad is playing but she hasn't got the energy to reach for the remote. She curses herself; everything is so  _ fucking  _ hard. She can't get herself to do anything and everything reminds her of what she left behind and she can't be there for her family or Dora.

Her darling Eudora who's been there for her for so long, helping her through recovery and healing and—

“Hey, love, can I get you anything to drink?” 

She jerks her head up, startled at the sudden voice. It's only Dora, smiling softly in the doorway. Vanya’s face lights up as she starts to relax. “Only if you're having something,” she says hesitantly. “I don't want you doing extra work for me.”

Eudora walks up to her girlfriend, the smile never leaving her face. “I know.” She shakes her head, slowly reaching out to touch Vanya’s cheek, ready to pull away at once if Vanya shows any slight sign of discomfort. “I was going to have something too, babe.”

Vanya’s mouth twitches into a half smile, and she looks up into Dora’s twinkling eyes. “Okay,” she says quietly. “I'll have anything hot, then.” 

Eudora nods, and she reaches down to press a kiss to Vanya's forehead. “I’ll be right back, love.” 

Once again, Vanya is left to her own thoughts. She does her best to stay away from any thoughts of him. She has to. 

Instead she thinks of Allison–no, that hurts too.  _ She hurt her sister.  _

She lets her eyes fall on the screen again, needing something,  _ anything _ , to get her out of her own head. She pays intense attention to the soap opera that's on – Dora likes to watch it when she's bored – noting the way the characters move and interact with each other in an attempt to silence her brain. 

Eudora comes back into the living room when the scene changes, with two steaming mugs in her hands. She gives one to Vanya and sets the other on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her, arm snaking around Vanya's shoulders as she reaches for her own mug. 

To her surprise and joy, Vanya leans into her side, resting her head on her chest. “Is this okay?” she asks, just in case. 

Vanya nods. “Yeah.” 

For a while the room is silent, apart from the TV playing out its story. 

“You know,” Eudora says after she's finished her drink, “I never once felt this way when I was with Diego or anyone.”

Vanya looks up at her, eyes curious. “What way is that?”

“Just–you make me so  _ happy _ , Vee. I just feel so happy with you. I've never had anyone make me feel the way you do.” 

Vanya beams without even realising and the sight makes Eudora want to lean down and kiss her crazy. She settles for beaming back, moving a strand of hair away from Vanya’s face. “I love you, Vanya,” she whispers. 

“I get it,” Vanya says back. “I feel exactly the same. You make me feel so warm and safe and loved and–and I've never felt like this with… with anyone before.” She skirts around having to say his name, but Dora gets it. 

“I'm glad I can make you happy, Vee. I'm glad I could be your first.” 

Vanya reaches up, as if unsure of her own movements, and pecks her lips to Eudora’s. “Thank you,” she murmurs, the smile never leaving her face and her eyes starting to shine. 


End file.
